


Трепло

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Нат смеется — сколько можно болтать, трепло?Тихо в комнате, только вздохи и мерный скрип.





	Трепло

Рыжий Мэтт в усмешке нахальной губу кривит, на постель за собой легко увлекая Нат:   
В вашем зрячем мире обычно любой пиит воспевает лишь то, что способен увидеть взгляд.

Если б я был зряч, я б тоже, конечно, пел, как прекрасна ты, нагая, в лучах луны. И как мрамор плеч твоих безупречно бел, и как губы твои, точно вишни в саду, красны. И глаза, как звезды, мне указуют путь, и сосцы, сказал бы, как лани на склонах гор.   
Хоть, по правде, при чем тут лани, когда тут грудь? Это, знаешь, поэтический перебор.

Словом, многое спел бы, узор из словес вия, но слепая лира дает поневоле сбой.  
Я тебя ладонями вижу, любовь моя. Я тебя губами вижу и всем собой.

Твои кудри под самым затылком зажав в горсти — как сжимают взятый в бою драгоценный приз, — я склонюсь губами медленно провести по глазам твоим, по шее и дальше вниз.

И когда ты руки вскинешь навстречу мне, твои пальцы, совсем холодные как всегда, заскользят под рубашкой вверх по моей спине, обжигая, как обжигают кусочки льда.

Я вберу губами трепет твоих ресниц, я сожму легонько нежный тугой бутон, я услышу, как вибрацией меж ключиц отдается твой самый первый невольный стон.

Изучу я тебя до кончиков длинных ног — с пылом страсти, ведомым истинным школярам: на ладони правой свежий совсем ожог, и под левой грудью старый неровный шрам...

Испещрит твоей кожи нежное полотно россыпь мелких мурашек — страсти невольный знак. И восстало б во мне все то, что восстать должно, только я, извини, уже напряжен и так. 

У тебя от волненья, резкого, точно боль, вдруг на лбу испарина выступит вдоль волос. Этих маленьких капель простая земная соль для меня будет слаще самых медовых рос.

Треугольник внизу, меж сдвинутых ног твоих, там, где волосы так упруги и так жестки... Я второй, свободной рукою накрою их, я раздвину пальцами нежные лепестки.  
И войду, вбирая трепетное тепло, сжав ладонями твоих бедер крутой изгиб...

Нат смеется — сколько можно болтать, трепло?   
Тихо в комнате, только вздохи и мерный скрип.


End file.
